


Don't Wake Me Up (I'm Still In Love)

by MagicalStripedHorse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Sundays are for staying in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStripedHorse/pseuds/MagicalStripedHorse
Summary: Sweet Sunday mornings





	

Sundays had become her favourite day of the week, the one day she granted herself to be completely and utterly non-productive.

Don’t get her wrong; she absolutely loved her work and what she had accomplished in the brief time spent at the head of L-Corp thus far. But there was something that Sundays had that work just couldn’t give.

Because, for Lena, Sunday mornings were filled with cinnamon locks, soft breaths and the taste of strawberry chap stick lingering on her lips. The feel of soft hands leading comets across her skin, the fire they leave behind blazing as fingertips drift aimlessly across her back.

Kara was usually the first to wake, climbing out of bed without so much as a rustle of the sheets, to make breakfast and coffee. But it was raining for the first time in almost two weeks and, though it was barely more than a drizzle, Lena counted herself lucky for being a light enough sleeper that the quiet pattering against the large glass wall had woke her up first.

That’s how Lena found herself, in bed with her girlfriend, watching the rise and fall of Kara’s chest and the way her eyes fluttered in response to whichever lovely dream she was lost in. Knowing it was good by the slight upturn of the lips and the quiet sigh that came with it.

“You’re staring,” Kara’s voice was somewhat muffled by the pillow tucked under her head, but still as sweet as ever.

“I’m _gazing_ , there’s a difference,” Lena breathed a soft laugh, “I thought you were still asleep.”

Kara just smiled an _hmm_ in response, finally opening her eyes. “Morning.”

“Good morning, Sweetheart,“ Lena whispered, knowing Kara would hear her, before pressing a delicate kiss to her cheek.

“You get coffee and omelettes and all I get is a kiss on the _cheek_?” Kara asked, mocking incredulity, and Lena could only shake her head, chuckling.

“We both know you’re not dating me for my cooking skills,” Lena’s voice was low and teasing and she loved the way it made Kara blush and pull her pillow over her face, sending her sleep mussed hair flying in every direction. “And besides, I don’t remember ever having requested breakfast in bed.”

With that, Kara lifted the pillow away from her face, dropping it onto her lap as she huffed a laugh, “That’s not the point. I just—”

Lena’s hand found its way to Kara’s cheek, fingertips barely grazing the skin as she started combing them through the stray locks of cinnamon hair, tucking them behind Kara’s ear and away from her face.

As she tucked the final stray strand away, her hand moved to the back of Kara’s neck, applying the slightest pressures to pull the Kryptonian closer. Her hips shifted forward without thought, her body pressing itself against Kara’s so tightly that neither was really sure whose heart it was they could feel thumping against their ribcages.

“’You just’ what, hmm?” Lena purred, cocking an eyebrow, green eyes locked with blue as her thumbs stroked across the soft skin of Kara’s neck.

“I— I just want...” her eyes settled on Lena’s lips, fluttering closed as their breaths mingled. Lena’s lips only just brushed the corner of her mouth when she spoke again, “I want...”

“Yes?” Kara heard it almost as much as she felt it, Lena’s lips ghosting across hers.

“Coffee.” Kara deadpanned.

Lena leaned back, jaw dropped at Kara’s laid back expression as she gave a light shrug, seemingly unfazed by the intimacy they shared mere seconds ago.

But Kara could only hold back her laughter for so long before she burst out in a fit of giggles, and it wasn’t long before Lena followed suit, leaving them breathless and light and happy. Hand in hand, trying to untangle themselves from one another and only finding new ways to fail, but neither minded. Somewhere in the midst of this wrestling match Lena’s legs had found their way to either side of Kara’s, her fingers tugging at the hem of Kara’s oversized sweater, the feeling sending shivers tingling up and down her spine.

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up with breakfast in bed, but,” Lena said, hands dipping below the fabric and up against Kara’s sides, the skin warm and soft and lovely, “if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you...”

Kara’s hands found their way to Lena’s neck, tugging her down until their lips finally met.

The kiss was slow, gentle, and Lena could never fully understand how Kara’s lips could be so soft and so sure all at once but she loved it, craved it.

She just couldn’t get close enough and her hands – still at Kara’s sides – clenched, her nails scratching the porcelain skin.

The gasp it elicited made her shiver and it was like flipping a switch; there would be nothing slow and gentle about this anymore. The feeling of Kara’s back arching beneath her, hands tangling in her hair and teeth nipping at her bottom lip was maddening, and if Lena was struggling to keep control of herself before, Kara’s tongue tracing her kiss-swollen lip was definitely not helping.

It took every ounce of will to remove her hands from Kara’s sides, instead placing them on either side of the girl’s face before she pulled back, catching her breath for the second time that morning. When she finally opened her eyes, she couldn’t help but chuckle at Kara’s mirthful gaze.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, heat flooding her cheeks at Kara’s unabashed gaze.

“Nothing,” Kara shrugged, “I just like seeing you smile.”

Her gaze dipped from Kara’s eyes to her lips to her own hands where they fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater. “Well,” she started, eyes finally meeting Kara’s again, “You make it hard not to.”

Lena swore there was nothing more beautiful than Kara Danvers’ shy smile and the way her eyes would fall away before finding her again.

With a playful shove from Kara, Lena managed to half roll off of her girlfriend, landing awkwardly on her back next to the blonde, their legs still somehow entwined when Kara looked towards the skies outside.

“It’s a beautiful, rainy day...”

“So, Darling, what would you do—”

“—If I asked if we could stay?”

“Hmm,” Lena smiled, curling into the warmth of Kara’s side, “I’d really like that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> magicalstripedhorse on Tumblr  
> and  
> @InkrediblySketchy on Instagram


End file.
